


About Tonight

by jupiterdylan



Series: About the day [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another story from "About Today".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“又是这小子。真他妈够准时的。”朗姆洛将抽到一半的香烟衔到嘴里，数了数纸袋里的东西——半盎司可卡因，一盎司大麻，半盒香烟，他把香烟掏出来塞到兜里，顺便摸了一把插在他裤腰上的转轮手枪。大概一个月前，朗姆洛供货的这所高中的“经销商”哈里森说是自己的行动遭到怀疑，必须得尽量隐匿一些才行，所以让另外的人来取货，这一换就是一个月，每个周四朗姆洛都和他见一次面，他已经渐渐熟悉了这个人的走路姿势。

在高中生里不算太高的个头，很瘦，像是一颗刚刚栽下的苹果树苗；走起路来脚步很轻，总是穿着厚连帽衫；言语极少，朗姆洛至今和他见过四次，还没听他说过一句完整的句子。他只有一只手，现在是秋天，可他却一直戴着手套，每当他拿货清点的时候，朗姆洛有注意到他左手不自然的动作，以及手套织物勾勒出的那些硬邦邦的线条，完全不像是血肉该有的样子。

今天有点不一样。那人递给朗姆洛捆成卷的纸钞，把装着货的袋子打开查看了一下，然后站在一旁，等待朗姆洛点好钱。

“好了吗？”虽然很短，但这至少也算一句完整的话，比平时的“东西”、“快点”要好一点。朗姆洛一时兴起，对那人说：“少了一百块。”

“不可能。”那人抬起头来，正好对上朗姆洛的目光，他呼吸的频率加快了一点，朗姆洛闻到一股柠檬薄荷口香糖的味道，还看见了那人脸上肿起一大块。

“骗你的，钱数没错，你走吧。”他白了朗姆洛一眼，加快脚步消失在小巷里。

朗姆洛更加深信他不是个会用上他的“货”的人，他的味道太干净了。干这行久了，朗姆洛对他客户群体的判断准确的很，他远远的就能闻出那种使用毒品的人从里烂到外的酸味。他猜这家伙肯定是被哈里森逼着的，看他的外形就知道他是个不会被哈里森放过的欺辱对象。哈里森是个令人讨厌的家伙，明明才上高中二年级，身高却超过了自己，更别提还有一头胡萝卜色乱糟糟的头发。这家伙常常说可卡因不好卖，要朗姆洛拿冰毒供给他，但整个城市的人都知道朗姆洛所在的帮派只卖可卡因，冰毒的货源掌握在另一个帮派手里，他这么说就是为了跟朗姆洛压价，旁敲侧击的告诉他如果他要耍什么花招，比如给少了一点或者暗自涨价，他就要换掉朗姆洛，到对家去买冰毒。偏偏他的上司还不想放弃这所中学的市场，这结果就是朗姆洛作为经手人无法从中捞到任何好处，白跑腿儿不说，还要忍受哈里森的阴阳怪气。实话实说，新来的这个人比哈里森招人喜欢多了。

下一次碰面的时候，那人竟然迟到了，朗姆洛在原地吸了两支香烟，才看到那个人跌跌撞撞的走过来。他深蓝色的连帽衫沾了土，膝盖处的牛仔裤蹭破了，脸上更是惨兮兮的，他一边走一边用左边的袖子堵住鼻血，今天他甚至没带那条义肢。

“东西呢？”那人松开堵着鼻血的衣袖，从裤兜里掏出一卷纸钞扔给朗姆洛。

“跟往常一样。”朗姆洛觉得掏出张纸巾或者手帕给他应该是个正确的选择，但他兜里既没有纸巾也没有手帕，所以他只好就那么看着。他打开袋子，让那个人看清楚袋中的东西，又将纸袋包好，递到他手里。

“你自己回得去吗？我可不想让你被抢了，不然哈里森还要找我扯皮。”

“不用你操心。”

朗姆洛的好意没有被领情，那人丢下他离开，尽可能快地走出小巷，拐弯的时候他偷偷看了一眼，那人把纸袋夹在腋下，还在用袖子擦鼻血。

 

下一个周四，那个人没有来取货，他出于“职业操守”，以及一点不肯承认的、对那个临时送货人的担忧，在隔天放学之后往学校跑了一趟。周五的下午学生们都急着回家过周末，朗姆洛给哈里森打了个电话，没有人接。

他躲开保安，晃进教学楼里，一楼的大厅里写着班级编号，朗姆洛不知道哈里森在高二的哪一个班，只好踏上高二所在的楼层，准备一间一间地找。所有的房间都没人，朗姆洛一无所获，他不甘心的去厕所溜了一圈，在他上学的年头，厕所总是校园里各种不堪入眼的事情集中发生的地方。可惜的是，厕所里也空空如也，朗姆洛顺着旁边的楼梯走下楼，顺便给哈里森又打了一个电话。电话那头无人应答，走到高一的楼层时朗姆洛听到这一层的厕所里传来了叫嚷声，他认出哈里森的声音，于是大步走了过去。

“把他裤子扔了……德里克，别脱他的衣服，很恶心啊。”厕所门从里面锁住了，朗姆洛听见哈里森这样说着，紧接着就是那小子带着哭腔说“不”。朗姆洛胡乱地翻着身上的口袋，想要找出一个能捅开门锁的物件，毕竟是在学校里面，他不想闹出太大的动静。

“你想不干了？”门里传出一声掌掴的脆响，哈里森声音接着说：“你不会以为随随便便就能从这种事里脱身吧，而且我看你这阴沉的鬼样子八成会告发我。”

一扇木门应该问题不大，朗姆洛放弃了撬开门锁的念头，两下踹开了厕所的门。门里面掩盖的景象让朗姆洛吃惊了两秒钟：这个月来一直被使唤取货的那小子此刻正被哈里森踩在上，下半身完全光裸，运动衫松垮地套在身上，一边的袖子空着；哈里森拿着拖把抵在他的胸口上，另一个哈里森的同伙捂着那小子的嘴，防止他在这场施暴的过程中发出太大的声音。

“你们他妈的在干什么？”朗姆洛大吼了一句，哈里森和他的同伙明显瑟缩了一下，于是他更加有了底气，继续朝哈里森喊道：“见鬼，你难道不能把你的那点内部问题解决好了再做生意吗？”

“我可是正在解决问题，”哈里森强装镇定的说，“这家伙昨天竟然不去，我得给他点教训，再说我做什么也不用你管。”

“我看他好歹比你有胆量，知道你不会放过他还是该干嘛干嘛，不像你，只会让这种残疾小鬼替你跑腿，你是弱到连个正常人都使唤不来吗？”朗姆洛只觉得气血上头，按捺不住地把别在后腰的手枪掏出来，“你再让这个小鬼来拿货的话我们就不用做生意了，每次都要害我担心自己的货会不会被抢而砸了招牌，昨天的货我给你送来了，下不为例。”

哈里森和另一个人见到枪口真的害怕起来，松开身下的人就慌不择路地跑出去，差点被朗姆洛弄下来的门绊倒。朗姆洛把枪装好，看着地上的人慢慢做起来，把上衣整理好。

“你还好？”朗姆洛故意从那具半裸的身体上转开视线，拿捏出不带感情的音色问了一句。

那人并没有回答，反问道：“你为什么要帮我，你和哈里森是生意伙伴，不是吗？”

“我是个上地铁给孕妇让座的好公民，”朗姆洛在心里吐槽自己怎么还没习惯这人的不领情，“日常习惯而已。”

“不管怎么说，谢谢。——詹姆斯，我的名字。谢谢你。”

“布洛克，”詹姆斯从地上慢慢站起来，朗姆洛看到他的大腿全是擦伤和淤青，有的紫的吓人，有的已经显出了恢复后的棕黄颜色。可能是被这一声谢谢惊讶的忘记了这家伙是个什么样的人，以至于他说出了非常不合时宜的话：“你被他揍了？”

詹姆斯“短暂而有力”的看了朗姆洛一眼，出于对朗姆洛的感激之情，这个目光不能算作“瞪视”，他回答道：“这看起来不像是我自己从楼梯上跌的吧……你能帮我找个裤子吗，我的被他们扔进马桶了。”

 

最近的服装店离这里也要两公里，朗姆洛没有车，他也懒得走上来回四公里给这个小鬼买一条裤子。不过也许是命运的安排，就在今天，他恰好穿了一条拳击短裤，勉勉强强能让他挽回一点面子，他脱下自己的裤子，让詹姆斯套在身上。他对着厕所里早已碎裂的镜子照了下自己，觉得这个样子肯定混不过门口的保安，干脆连外套也脱了，让詹姆斯穿着，他自己只穿一件黑色的背心，准备装作大冷天还在长跑的傻逼，期待能这样骗过保安的眼睛。

“你先出门，叫个出租车在门口等着，给我打电话，然后我就跑出去。”朗姆洛这样对詹姆斯计划着。

“你住哪？我没有手机了，手机在裤子里被一起扔掉了。”

“好吧，但你问我住哪？我可以送你回去，还是你要上我那里？”

“不行吗？”詹姆斯攥着裤腰，他太瘦了，朗姆洛的裤子在他身上完全挂不住，“天还没黑呢，我不想这个样子回家被人笑话，你就收留我一会吧。”

2.

“我可以洗个澡吗？”到达朗姆洛的破公寓之后，詹姆斯提出这样的请求。

“等一下。”朗姆洛抢先冲进浴室，将那里面胡乱扔着的脏内裤、臭袜子、色情杂志和润滑剂扔进一个大塑料袋里。他打开马桶的水箱，拿出用塑料袋包好的手枪子弹，考虑了一下觉得没必要如此谨慎，又把那子弹扔了进去，这才把站在屋里的詹姆斯叫进来。

水声在浴室响起来。朗姆洛的浴室里没有毛巾，他习惯了光着出来边看电视边擦干自己。他觉得他应该问问詹姆斯要不要自己帮他拿毛巾，但是这样太婆婆妈妈了。那小子要用的时候自然会喊自己来拿，朗姆洛想，到时候再说吧。

朗姆洛等了很久，久到他开始怀疑詹姆斯一只手能不能给自己洗澡。直到詹姆斯从浴室走出来，朗姆洛准备好的那条毛巾也没有派上用场。

“你用什么擦的？”

“用……我的运动衫，”詹姆斯看到沙发放着的毛巾，明白了朗姆洛的意思，“我以为你嫌我脏，把毛巾拿走了，所以我就……”

朗姆洛把毛巾扔在詹姆斯身上，“先用毛巾擦干，这屋里可没有暖气。话说，你用运动衫擦，一会要穿什么回去？”

大概是这个问题太尖锐了，一时让两人面面相觑，最终还是朗姆洛找出了一件褪色的套头衫作为结束。朗姆洛盯着詹姆斯擦干身体，等着看对方穿上自己那件破衣服是否合身。他观察着，如果除去哈里森留在他身上的伤痕和缺失的手臂，眼前的这个人其实相当好看，尚未发育完全的身体带有少年的纤细，的确是校园暴力里最容易被针对的目标。

“很难看吧。”詹姆斯没由来地说了一句，朗姆洛一愣，脑子回到了正轨，这才明白詹姆斯说的是他少了的那部分手臂。

“没有……”朗姆洛苍白的反驳着，从手臂的伤痕上移开了目光，却一不小心看向了更加尴尬的地方——“你他妈的怎么硬了？”

“……”詹姆斯看了一眼自己的老二，他从走出浴室到现在就一直在接受朗姆洛目光的洗礼，他早就觉得这视线灼的他浑身发热，没想到连下体也精神起来。

“你能再借我条裤子吗？刚刚那条沾了血，我把扔进脏衣篮了。”

“那会沾上什么乱七八糟的液体吧，我可没几条裤子。”朗姆洛嘟囔了一句，想起自己还有没穿过的新内裤，就把那个拿来牺牲一下吧。

崭新的平角内裤穿在詹姆斯身上还是有点大，布料下面的那个器官完全没有偃旗息鼓的趋势。朗姆洛打开了电视，詹姆斯心不在焉的看了一会健身器材的电视广告，希望他的老二能尽快的软下去。

过了几分钟，这条电视购物的广告还没有播完，朗姆洛在塑料袋里掏出一本色情杂志和润滑剂，递到詹姆斯面前：“借给你解决一下，你的前面，湿了。”

詹姆斯低头看到灰色的内裤上洇湿了一个硬币大小的痕迹，他立刻脸红了，连忙将那两样东西推开，用极快的语速说：“不用了谢谢！等一会就好了！”

“已经过去一会了，你去浴室弄吧，不用不好意思，反正我也……见过今天哈里森对你做的事了。还是你喜欢干撸？纸巾盒在沙发后面，硬着也很不舒服吧。”

“我从没……那样做过。”詹姆斯小声的回答道。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？你都多大了竟然还没有撸过管？”朗姆洛敢说这是他今年听过的最好笑的笑话，一个上高二的男生居然还没手淫过，他自己在这个年龄交过的女友可有一大把了。

詹姆斯认真的回答：“17。”

“我不是真的在问你的年龄……你有没有女友？”虽然这家伙少了只胳膊，但只看脸的话还是个帅哥，朗姆洛这样想着，还期待这家伙会说出诸如“我女友活儿好不需要自己DIY的豪言壮语。

“没有。”

“好吧，”朗姆洛认了命，“既然今天遇到了你，我就大发慈悲的帮你帮到底，过来，我教你。”


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯迟疑了一小会儿，这一小会时间短得还不够朗姆洛收回说出去的话，他脱掉内裤，又脱掉上衣，再次以全裸的姿态面向朗姆洛，房间太冷，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“你脱上衣干什么？别站着了快过来！”朗姆洛捡起他的衣服，重新给他套在身上，“坐到这边来……”

“不用了。”詹姆斯把内裤也穿了起来。

“你搞什么鬼？刚脱了个精光又说不用了。”

“我会错意了，我以为你和我是同类。我是个同性恋，朗姆洛。”

“所以你刚才是在准备和我上床吗？尽管我们根本没说过几句话？”

“你帮助了我，所以我想这也可以算作一种回报，而且我认为你不是个会向我施暴的人。”

“即使你看到我之前掏出了枪，指着别人的头吗？”朗姆洛感到自己被冒犯了，不仅被认为是个想要性交易的死变态，还被贴上了软弱的标签，基于他的职业特性，这可不是什么令人愉快的事，“滚出我的家，我不想再看到你。”

詹姆斯张了张嘴，最终没有辩解什么，他沉默地走向了门口，就那样穿上自己的鞋，开门走了出去。天已经黑了，朗姆洛住的这片地方相当混乱，放眼望去一辆出租车都没有。也许要走到大路上才能打到车了，詹姆斯想，他应该好歹要一条裤子再出来的，现在这个样子很难说会有出租车愿意载他。走出朗姆洛的破公寓不到两分钟，他的手指就快要被冻得失去知觉了。刚刚在屋里兴奋着的下体，此刻也很快在冷风面前败下阵来。“明天还是请假吧”，他这样打算着，接着记起自己报废的手机，他也没记下学校的电话，干脆旷课好了。

 

朗姆洛盯着电视看了几分钟，购物频道里换了一个主持人，被粉色连衣裙裹住的年轻女人用夸张的动作拿住商品，眉飞色舞的说着千篇一律的广告词。他一个字也没有听进去。

“我真是犯贱。”朗姆洛自言自语了一句，他穿好衣服，又拿了一件外套，气冲冲的出了门。

他很清楚自己的门前打不到车，于是朝着大路走去，十分钟之后他就到了路口，完全没见到詹姆斯的踪迹。说不定那小子已经打车回家了，他想，自己还冒着冷风追出来，简直像个傻子。朗姆洛朝无人的道路大骂，骂自己，也骂那个小鬼。他气得把衣服丢在地上，直到有一辆车远远地朝他开过来，他才停止毫无意义的脏话，将属于自己的外套捡了起来。

回去的时候他选择了与来时不同的一条更加脏乱的小路。走过一栋比他住的地方更破旧的公寓，朗姆洛在楼梯口处看到了那一抹金黄色。他的心情奇妙的缓和了下来，他走过去，将沾了灰的外套扔在那人的头上。

“你在这里等死吗？”

“我只是避避风，一会就走。”

詹姆斯说话的时候甚至没有看朗姆洛一眼。朗姆洛抓住他的胳膊，把他从地上拽起来：“你弄脏了我的内裤，混蛋。”

“我会还给你钱的。”

“跟我回去，”朗姆洛放开他，自顾自的往前走了几米，后面的人没有如预想般走过来，他又朝身后喊道：“快点过来！”

朗姆洛又把詹姆斯带回了家。他把他塞进浴室，让他用热水使身体暖和过来。朗姆洛那条新内裤脏掉了，他找了条洗过的旧内裤，既然这小鬼会随随便便坐在地上，应该也不会在意这一点吧。手机闹钟响起来，提示今晚他还有别的任务——他该给另一个经销商送货了。他催促詹姆斯赶快出来，扔给他一套新的衣服裤子和内裤，然后转过身，避免自己看着他穿衣服。

“好了。”詹姆斯说。

“我要去给别人送货，顺便把你送回家。你暖和过来就准备出发。”

詹姆斯在最外面套上朗姆洛的外套，站到门口穿好鞋子，示意自己随时可以走了。朗姆洛发出一声不满的鼻音，检查好装了货的纸袋，照例在裤腰上别住他那把转轮手枪，和詹姆斯一起走出门去。

他告诉詹姆斯他没有闲钱来给他打车，所以他让詹姆斯带路，跟着詹姆斯走。走了快二十分钟，朗姆洛不耐烦了，距他送货的时间已经临近，他得先完成任务。

“你家还有多远？”朗姆洛停住脚步点了一支烟，估算此刻到接头地点的距离。

“大概还要走这么久。你要先去送货吗？我可以自己走。”

“你跟我一起去。”朗姆洛不容置疑的回答道。

他们继续前行，在沉默之中，詹姆斯突然发问：“你也会用自己的‘货’吗？”

对于这个问题，朗姆洛并没有感到被冒犯，相反他还有点自豪：“我以前嗑药磕的很凶，但是半年前就完全戒了，大麻和可卡因本来也不是不能戒断的东西……说到底还是嗑药太费钱了，我想攒钱买辆车。”

“你想买什么车？”

“看中了一辆二手野马，06年的，品相不错，只要一万五。”

“嗯……”詹姆斯意义不明的应了一声。

他们还是迟到了一点，那个经销商已经在等了。朗姆洛让詹姆斯远远地等着，他自己跑过去，迅速交完了货。兜里揣着钱让朗姆洛心情愉快，顶着夜风走路也变得没那么无趣了。过了二十分钟，詹姆斯在一处带院子的白色房屋前停下来。

“你住这里？”

“嗯，你要进来吗？我一个人住。”

朗姆洛知道此时正确的做法是掉头就走，把钱好好的放在屋子里，但是他实在抵挡不了一杯热咖啡的诱惑，以及对詹姆斯产生的好奇——他刚才说了不少自己的事情，他需要一些信息的回馈。詹姆斯见朗姆洛没有回答，姑且当做他是默认了，他打开院子的门，让朗姆洛先进去。

院子里的草坪和灌木修剪的漂亮又整齐，朗姆洛暗自咂舌，这家伙一个人住这种地方，还是个高中生，真不知道他有个什么样的家庭。进屋之后，借着屋外的月光，映入眼前的景象是一片与院子截然相反的凌乱。门口的地上有个硬邦邦的东西绊倒他的脚，吓了他一大跳，他仔细一看，发现是詹姆斯的义肢。而房间的主人却好似习以为常，他驾轻就熟地打开了灯，指着埋在外卖餐盒后面的沙发，叫朗姆洛坐下休息。朗姆洛盯着詹姆斯在开放式厨房里十分熟练的用单手洗杯子、烧水、煮咖啡，逐渐打消了想去帮忙的念头。几分钟后热咖啡递到他手上，他喝了几口，终于打开了问题的闸门：

“为什么你的义肢会丢在地上？”

“被哈里森他们弄坏了，我不想去修。”

“修一下它比少一只手带来的麻烦还要大？”朗姆洛想自己真是尽力却仍不明白现在的年轻人。

“修的话就要被问到为什么会坏掉，然而那种损坏不是用摔了一跤就能蒙混过去的。混不过去就会被多管闲事的人调查，之后会查出哈里森，会查出我为他做的事，会查出你。你很乐意我去修吗？”

“……”朗姆洛被噎了一下，他出于好心才接了上一句话，这小子说的也太不近人情了吧……

“我知道你想问什么，你脸上的表情我见多了。既然你帮了我——两次——我就当做回报告诉你好了，”詹姆斯带着轻蔑的意味笑了一下，“反正我经常回答这个问题。”

“三年前我上高一，知道自己是个同性恋已经好几年了。我刚开始高中生活，一切都让我觉得新鲜且充满冲劲儿，我搞上了不少人，其中来往最频繁的床伴是个大二学生。他刚领了驾照不久，家里送了他一台车，于是我们喝酒庆祝，准备开到某个地方来次车震。然后就在路上发生车祸，他当场死掉，我丢了胳膊，就这样。

“再然后我被迫出了柜，我的父母那时已经开始分居，儿子是个同性恋这件事更让他们丢脸。养伤的那段时间我很消沉，于是他们顺便找了个理由，把我送进精神疗养院。大半年之后我被放出来，留级一年上高二，之后的事你已经差不多知道了。”

信息量有点大，朗姆洛猜测自己脸上一定露出了傻子一般的惊讶表情，因为他看到詹姆斯对自己的表现显得很得意。这不是自己能掌控的问题，朗姆洛安慰自己，他想到另一个问题希望能给自己找回点颜面：“但是这解释不了你为什么帮哈里森做事，看起来你不是个会屈从与暴力的人。”

“哈里森知道我有精神病史，他威胁我不帮他的话就要告到学校说我精神不稳定。我不想给我父母添麻烦，更不想回到疗养院里。”

“好吧，他可真是个混蛋。”朗姆洛暗暗下定决心明天一定要再次跟哈里森谈谈。

“你要睡在这里吗？”他们不约而同的沉默了几分钟，直到詹姆斯这样说。

“不了，我这就走。”朗姆洛喝光咖啡，犹豫地在屋里踱了几步，最终离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

那次之后哈里森没有再让詹姆斯来拿货，朗姆洛本以为会这样和詹姆斯再无交集，他没有料到的是下一个周五的晚上詹姆斯会在他公寓的门口等他。他没有表现出太多的吃惊，因为在他不愿承认的期许中，詹姆斯已经在这里出现很多次了。——不想自己在家里过周末，詹姆斯是这样回答的，然后他在朗姆洛家里做了两天称职的沙发土豆。之后一起过周末变成了常态，朗姆洛干脆拒绝了帮派里朋友的邀请，不再去夜店跟着鬼混，专心攒钱买车。这种规律的生活让他的朋友误以为他找了个女朋友，朗姆洛当然坚定的否决了，一个缺胳膊的小鬼毕竟和女友差多了，他喜欢黑皮巨乳，从始自终，专一的令人不敢相信。

 

圣诞节前夕，朗姆洛临时起意要去纹身。最近他的生意做得不顺当，自己所在的帮派和卖冰毒的那一家冲突不断，几天前他看到他的“同事”——同帮派一个见过几次面的人被对家打死了，死在他自己的车里，血从脑子里面崩出来，糊满了整块玻璃。朗姆洛记得他的车和他脖子上的纹身，所以即使这位同事脸已经碎的不能看，朗姆洛还是认出了他。事后朗姆洛找了朋友到酒吧里朝吐干净的肚子里灌酒，久违奢侈了一次，点了两杯上好的单麦芽威士忌。在他喝的半醉半醒之时，他听到一起喝酒的朋友说应该去纹个身才行，确保那天自己被打的脸都看不出来，还有人能认出这是自己的尸体。朗姆洛清楚这是句醉话，可是他当真了，并且很快的付诸行动，以至于要弄什么图案都没想好。

朗姆洛打电话叫詹姆斯陪他一起去，别人向他推荐了一家店，离他住的地方不远，所以他和詹姆斯就约在他住处的路口见面。打电话的时候朗姆洛已经从家里出来，他在约定的地方吸了两支烟，点燃第三支时，他看到詹姆斯走过来。

“你的胳膊终于修好了，小机器人。”

“换了个新的，”詹姆斯用带着手套的左手把朗姆洛的烟拿过来，放进自己嘴里，“我爸妈圣诞节还是会回来一下的，所以直接换了一个。你看，挺好用的。”

朗姆洛重新把烟抢过来：“你又不会抽，别浪费了。”

詹姆斯撇撇嘴，掏出一颗薄荷糖扔进嘴里。他跟着朗姆洛七拐八拐走进一间门脸很小的店面，店里仅有的纹身师还在雕琢上一个客人。他正在完成一个头像的最后部分——在仅有的空白里填上斯嘉丽·约翰逊的头发。

纹身师头也不抬的对他们说：“等一下，这个过一会好了，你可以想想要纹点什么。”

“啊，好……我还没想好要纹什么，不然我也弄个头像好了……”朗姆洛一边答应着，又像是在自言自语。

“我不喜欢斯嘉丽·约翰逊。”詹姆斯说。

“我没说要斯嘉丽·约翰逊，我喜欢的是宝拉·巴顿啊。”

“我也不喜欢宝拉·巴顿。”

“你个死基佬是不是所有的女星你都不喜欢？”朗姆洛被他认真的样子逗笑了，“要不我纹个你的脸在身上吧，你小子肯不肯因为这个笑一次给我看看？”

朗姆洛看到詹姆斯眼睛里一下子亮了起来，心里想这下子玩笑开大，想后悔估计是来不及了。好吧，这也没什么，大不了就把整条胳膊都纹满，这样就不会有人注意这个小鬼的脸了。朗姆洛硬着头皮问正在工作的纹身师：“你这里有拍立得吗？”

纹身师终于抬起脸看了看朗姆洛这个奇怪的客人，虽然很迷惑，但他确实有个拍立得相机。“在放染料的柜子下面，”他用下巴指了指那个方向，“有个抽屉，白色的。”

朗姆洛没花什么力气就找到了它，他举起相机，对着詹姆斯说：“给老子笑一个。”

镜头后面的人脸抽动了两下，将嘴角扯出一个勉强能算笑容的弧度，朗姆洛稳稳地抓住了这一刻，按下快门，相机吐出一张照片，一片模糊的相纸正在慢慢显出模样。“挺好的，就这样吧。”朗姆洛说。

纹身不算太痛，弄完头像之后朗姆洛问了纹满整个手臂的价钱，贵得让他皱起眉头。他在早点买车和变得更炫酷之间选来选去，终于还是选择打开他藏钱的鞋盒，预定下持续性痛苦的送钱来这家小店。从纹身店出来之后詹姆斯心情一直很好，父母在家带给他的束缚感被他抛到脑后，他甚至朝朗姆洛要了一根烟，虽然抽下去的第一口就被呛的咳嗽起来。

 

圣诞节的前一天朗姆洛第一次纹身留下的红肿已经消去了，他准备在假期开始前再去一次纹身店，从鞋盒里掏钱的时候，他发现了几卷纸钞，打开捆绑用的皮筋，这些多出来的钱加起来竟超过了一万。朗姆洛不用想也知道这钱是詹姆斯放进来的，他给了詹姆斯自己这里的钥匙，但是他看不出来詹姆斯是什么时候来过的。想到自己也算是有工作，竟然被一个高中生塞钱，真是失败到了极点。

“你在我不在家的时候来过？”朗姆洛还是没忍住给詹姆斯打了电话。

“嗯。你发现了。”詹姆斯用平静而肯定的语气回答，真让人火大，朗姆洛想。

“你哪来这么多钱，找人去卖屁股了吗？”

“没有，只是每周周末都用你的信用卡刷外卖，省下的饭钱而已。你不是想买车吗？当做圣诞礼物好了。”

“我可没准备什么礼物送你，你还是把钱拿走吧。”

“你已经送了……在你的胳膊上。朗姆洛，去买车，我们可以一起出去旅行。”

 

元旦假期过后的第一天早晨，詹姆斯被窗外野马汽车的轰鸣声吵醒，朗姆洛坐在黑色的车子里，从车窗探头，叫他赶紧收拾好滚出来，他要去隔壁的市吃一家客人很多、需要排队很久才能吃到的水牛三明治。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“你认识的那个学生，哈里森，你有没有发现他最近有什么异常？”朗姆洛被上司叫去，上司开门见山的提了问题。

“没什么问题，还是每周送一次货。”朗姆洛回答。

“这阵子我们一直被那帮阿尔及利亚人暗算，你是知道的吧？可靠情报，是哈里森这小子在给对方通风报信，他在跟我们交易的同时，在那边买了更大剂量的冰毒。哈里森应该归你管，而你告诉我你什么都没发现？”

“我真的什么都不知道，”朗姆洛看过同组组员脑浆炸裂的惨状之后一直在努力回避这个事实，他小心翼翼的活着，最大限度的想要让自己抽离开帮派的纷争，当然没发现他的客人是个二五仔。他在裤兜里擦了擦手心的汗，磕磕巴巴的解释道：“哈里森只是跟我隐约透露过想要冰毒，我以为这只是他想压价的手段，没想到他一个小鬼胆子这么大。”

“你去做了他，向我证明你没有背叛我们。”

朗姆洛咽了口唾沫，看眼下的情况，如果他拒绝了没准会发生什么不得了的事，他只好点头答应下来。

“你有枪吗？”

“没有。”他不假思索地回答，他的确有一把天天拿着的转轮手枪，只是那把手枪的子弹长期沉睡在他的马桶水箱里，从来没和那些漂亮的小洞合体过。所以这也算是“没有”吧，他从没朝谁射击过，唯一用过那把枪的时候也只有刚买到手时打空子弹用来测试的那一次。他希望他的上司能认定他是个毫无用处的废柴，以至于失望的不会委以他杀人的重任才好。

“把这个拿走，后天之前解决他。”对方从抽屉里拿出一把1911扔在桌子上，朗姆洛的臆想破碎了，他缓缓地将手枪滑动到桌子边缘，拎起那块沉重的铁块，假情假意地道了个谢，离开了。

 

朗姆洛买了最大号的塑胶袋和铲子，把车开回家时天已经黑了，他打电话给哈里森，假称自己周四有事，要和他提前交易，让哈里森在约定的地方等。他从车里拿出塑胶袋，准备到屋子里试试这玩意能不能把自己装下。他打开房门，怠惰的把塑胶袋扔在地上。

“你回来了啊。”一声惺忪的声音从被子堆里传出来，吓了朗姆洛一跳，他意识到是詹姆斯在这里睡觉，詹姆斯最近来的次数越来越频繁，有时候整整一周都不回家，早上上课都直接从朗姆洛这里到学校去。

朗姆洛在开灯之前把袋子慢慢踢到门口的柜子后面：“我回来拿东西，马上还要出去送货。”

“你今天应该没安排啊。”

“临时被上头派了任务，你吃东西了吗？”朗姆洛今天确实不应该送货，詹姆斯已经熟知他的活动规律了，而他不记得自己什么时候跟他说过。

“我吃过了。”

“那就好，”朗姆洛在门口蹲下，假模假式的乱翻一通，1911结实的枪身硌的他腰痛，他随便撕了几条纸抹布，遮遮掩掩地包起之前扔在地上的塑胶袋，对詹姆斯说：“我很快回来。”

他把车子停在一个街区之外，在座位上给枪上膛，瞄准视野前方的垃圾桶，模拟扣下扳机的动作，双手上下耸动，还煞有介事的向后错一错肩膀，仿佛真受到了那股子令人发狂的后坐力似的。他收起枪，拿上铲子和塑胶袋，掏出烟盒里最后一根烟叼在嘴里。有一阵风从他侧面吹过来，把打火机的火苗吹熄了两次，朗姆洛举起拿着东西的手臂，挡住风，在第三次把烟点着了。他深吸了一口，突然想起了什么，又重新钻回车里，发动汽车开到了约定的地点。

哈里森等在那里。朗姆洛把烟头从车窗扔出去，摸了一下插在后腰的枪，关掉发动机，下车将烟头踩灭。“我有个问题要问你。”他说。

“你又有什么事儿？告诉你，我可没去找‘你的詹姆斯’麻烦。那个死基佬，开始我不知道他是个死基佬，否则我才不会跟他打交道。朗姆洛，你不会也玩了他的屁股吧？”

“算了。”朗姆洛不想多费口舌，他从衣服下面掏出那把1911，用他能做到的最流畅最帅气的动作把枪口抵在了哈里森的头上。“老大让你死，哈里森·琼斯。”

打开保险的声响令哈里森吓得跪在了地上，他开始哭着叫嚷是阿尔及利亚人逼他提供情报的。

“你怕成这样，之前是怎么有胆子出卖我们的？”想到自己被眼前这个懦弱可笑的小鬼绊住手脚，朗姆洛真的很想杀了他。

“我求求你不要杀我，对了，我可以提供假情报给阿尔及利亚人，我能当双面间谍，让你们打垮他们。我早厌烦他们了，给的货纯度不够还总是缺斤少两，时不时的还要威胁人。朗姆洛，朗姆洛，我会帮你们的，相信我好不好，就一次，就……”

“闭嘴，”朗姆洛听腻了哈里森一贯的陈词滥调，他用1911厚实的躯壳敲晕了哈里森，拖着他那具比自己还高的身体朝他的野马汽车走去。为什么一开始不在车里解决问题呢，既然自己知道自己没胆量杀人的话。朗姆洛反思自己之前害怕弄脏汽车内里的想法，如果一开始就在车里敲晕哈里森，就不必干这种体力活了。

“你在干嘛？”

突然有人在他身后说话，朗姆洛没来得及辨别那个声音，身体的本能反应让他第一时期向后调转了枪口。他看到了詹姆斯，后者拿着他那把转轮手枪。朗姆洛突然觉得有点害怕，他没有马上移走枪口，而是保持着瞄准詹姆斯的姿态说：“你怎么会跟过来？”

“我看到你有了另一把枪，”詹姆斯若无其事的走向他，看了一眼地上失去知觉的人，“裤腰上勒出痕迹，想要瞒过我你就不应该开灯的。我担心你，于是就拿上枪跟过来了。然后呢？你要杀哈里森？”

“上面是这么要求的，不过我改主意了，”朗姆洛合上保险，收起手枪，“正好你帮我把他抬进车里。”朗姆洛说完就抱住哈里森的脚，示意詹姆斯抬住头。

枪声响起时朗姆洛还不知道这一切是怎么发生的。那把从不装子弹的转轮手枪握在詹姆斯手里，此刻正是它打穿了哈里森的头。子弹的口径很小，只在哈里森的额头上留下一个红色的小洞，地面上有另一片红色逐渐扩散开，血流到詹姆斯的脚边，他没有躲开。

朗姆洛后退了几步，直到他撞上车门，开始大口喘起气来。他想说些什么，词句卡在他气管里，被他自己呼进呼出的急促气流吹的七零八落，迟迟没有说出来。

“你把子弹放在马桶水箱里，我知道，”詹姆斯平静的好似什么都没有发生过一样，“别用那么明显的看怪物的眼神看我，朗姆洛。不杀他你会惹上麻烦吧，这下我帮你解决了。”

“你知不知道你做了什么？你杀了人，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你杀了人，这是重罪，他们会把你当做成人审判的。”

“我觉得我应该是帮了你才对，你不是拿了纸抹布吗？把他身上你的指纹擦掉，快一点。”

朗姆洛机械的照做，詹姆斯在一旁轻声说道：“他们不会送我去坐牢的，我未成年，并且有精神病史，他们最多会送我去强制治疗。

“哈里森在学校里一直欺负我，学校里很多人都见过，我有动机。

“这里没有监控，也几乎没人经过，所以你才把交易地点选在这里，我是知道的。

“你的手枪没有登记，这个型号很容易弄到，而且我用一只手就可以用这把枪开火，不会查到你。

“而且，我真的好想让他去死啊。”

“詹姆斯，”朗姆洛把手搭在一直自言自语的詹姆斯肩膀上，被对方一下子卸掉了，他又重新放上去，并且捏住了他略显瘦削的肩膀，“詹姆斯。”他再次喊他的名字。

“我有预感，总有一天我打开那扇门，会看见屋内空空，你不知所踪。你会丢下我，就像你丢掉披萨盒，很快就忘记里面装的曾是什么口味。

“所以我要先丢掉你。我要丢掉你，并且在你心底刻下我的名字，就算我笨拙的刻烂了那张该死的纸我也不在意。

“所以走吧，朗姆洛。有我这个凶手在警方一时半会还不会查到你，快走吧，走的越远越好。走吧，朗姆洛，你被丢下了。”

朗姆洛将手移到詹姆斯的脸上，用力捏了捏他后颈的那块皮肤，詹姆斯笑了一下，朗姆洛松手，收拾好东西回到车里，发动车子。后视镜里，詹姆斯站在原地，哈里森的血在他脚上和地面上渐渐凝结成乌黑的颜色，他调转车头，开出这条小巷，转弯的时候他从车窗望出去，对上了詹姆斯的目光。月亮映照着他的脸，朗姆洛看到他的双眼里有明亮的倒影。

 

远远地有警笛声传来，可能是有人听到枪响报了警。在朗姆洛消失在视线里之后，詹姆斯跌坐在血泊里，仿佛多一秒都站不住了。

 

\----------完---------


End file.
